


Mr. Boring

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Ten is Johnny's biggest fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Ten has his eyes on that sexy new DJ named Johnny, so he dragged all of his friends to the club to ogle at him. DJ Johnny has an even sexier friend named Taeyong, who Taeil justifiably cannot take his eyes off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized there aren't enought 2tae fics and especially revolving around Taeil. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE so I'm writing my own hahahaha

                As an accountant, Moon Taeil lived a very simple life. It mostly consisted of waking up early, going to work, coming back home and falling asleep. Sure, it was mundane and repetitive but Taeil liked it that way. Boring was just another word for safe, and safe was exactly where he wanted to be. Taeil never wanted to live “the fast life”. He wanted a normal life with normal problems and eventually get married and have a small house with a tiny garden and pets that chew them. His best friend and housemate Ten would rather call those ideals “lame”.

                Though both Taeil and Doyoung would argue that the only person who really _is_ lame is Ten himself, because right now his crush No. 621 is a young DJ from Chicago named Johnny Suh, who-and you will never believe this-he has never even met. Ten apparently saw him on a poster in front of a club and has since them stalked him on Facebook, followed his Twitter and created a Tumblr account with the URL _johnnyismydaddy_ in the span of SIX hours.

                “Okay Taeil! Let’s go!!” Ten bounced into Taeil’s room, dressed in a fluffy robe with his hair still damp as he just got out of the shower. Taeil was reading when he came in unannounced, making Taeil feel very annoyed.

                “Go where?”

                “To Club NCT.”

                “Uh, who said we were going to a club?”

                “Last night over dinner, don’t you remember?” Ten said. “Jaehyun made steak for us, Doyoung was bitching about his student named Donghyuck, I was checking my Twitter, you were sitting there looking bored and Yuta was probably giving Hansol a handjob under the table.”

                “Oh god.” Taeil rubbed his temples, the book long fallen off his lap and onto the bed. “I thought you were just joking, the same way you said we should all go sky diving in Mexico.”

                “I wasn’t kidding about that, or the sky-diving thing either.” Ten shrugged. “Now come on! Jaehyun is here already and Yuta and Hansol are going to meet us at the club! You’re the only one not dressed!”

                “Can I please stay home?” Taeil groaned. “I’m really not interested in clubbing.”

                “Why not? It’ll be fun!”

                “But there’s too many people.” Taeil whined. “And that music is just too loud and obnoxious and they always play all that EDM that sounds like a cat on a turntable.”

                “You know you really are boring.”

                “I know and I like to live my life like that.”

                “Which is why, as your best friend, I refuse to let you sit here and waste a Saturday night with your head buried in some nasty book.” Ten grabbed Taeil’s hand and pulled him off the bed. “You will have a blast, I promise.”

                Ten’s track-record of promises hasn’t exactly been the best but when the Thai boy puts on a little pout and bats his long eyelashes, Taeil knew he could not say no. The only other person with this much influence over him was his ex-boyfriend Dong Sicheng, who used his beautiful puppy-like eyes to grab the attention of the rich Chinese businessman named Qian Kun and proceeded to dump Taeil like hot coal when he found out that Kun could by him TWO Lamborghinis instead of just one.

                Taeil, Ten, Doyoung and Jaehyun arrived at Club NCT, with Don’t Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers blasting through every speaker and possibly shattering Taeil’s sensitive ear drums. Just as Taeil described it, the club was loud, dark with strobe neon lights and lots of people bumping into him. Doyoung and Jaehyun had their hands inside each other’s back pockets, whispering and giggling to each other while Ten went to the bar to get drinks for them.

                Not even 5 minutes in and Taeil was already regretting life.

                “Isn’t this place incredible?” Ten had to scream over the music, bring over some cocktails and shots of alcohol to their booth.

                “It’s too loud!”

                “What?!”

                “It’s too LOUD!!”

                “I know isn’t it amazing?!” Taeil rolled his eyes as Ten took a shot of tequila, feeling the warm liquid down his throat and dancing excitedly to the beat. Yuta and Hansol just arrived, looking very much attached to each other as they hit the dance floor. Doyoung and Jaehyun were linking arms as they took their alcohol shots.

                “Alright alright listen up peeps!” Suddenly there was a young lady at the DJ stand with a microphone in her hand, calling everyone’s attention to her. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in a silver dress with a neckline _way_ too low for her non-existent breasts. “Are you ready to get high? Are you ready to dance until the sun rises? Are you ready to lose control?!”

                “YES!!!!”

                “No.” Taeil mumbled to himself at the same time.

                “Then let’s welcome the master of the remix, the magic man himself, DJ Johnny!!!!”

                The crowd (and Ten) started screaming and jumping as DJ Johnny, a very tall man in a red unbuttoned blazer, soft brown locks and gold chains around his neck stepped up to the DJ podium, a pair of Razer headphones around his neck. He lifted his hands up to the sky and the whole room was practically shaking. Ten looked like a vibrating toy doll amongst all this mess.

                “Yes!!!! It’s Johnny!!! You go man!!! WOOOOOOOO!!!” Ten screamed excitedly, bouncing up and down. The music started and soon the whole club was dancing. Yuta and Hansol had already lost control, Ten moved over to join them and Doyoung and Jaehyun (drunk, obviously) were now grinding against each other. Taeil had never felt so alone or out of place before. The urge to just go home without telling anyone was so strong, but Taeil knew that if anything happened to any one of his friends while he was gone he would never forgive himself.

                It was easy to see why Ten was so enamoured with Johnny though. The Chicago man was indeed very handsome. He knew exactly what he was doing behind the DJ podium and the way he moved to the music was electric. Taeil never liked EDM but he could see its appeal. It was hypnotizing in its own way.

                Suddenly the music started slowing down as Johnny took the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the next gen rapper, the master of the rhymes, Lee Tae-YONG!!!”

                “OH MY GOD IT’S TAEYONG!!! LEE FUCKING TAEYONG!!!!” Ten started hyperventilating and even Yuta and Hansol stopped their ministrations to clap as a mysterious figure in a dark purple hoodie with the hood up and the red words _sexual fantasies_ scrawled over it appeared on stage. The figure named Taeyong pulled down his hood and Taeil nearly dropped his drink from his hand.

                With his jet black hair and smouldering eyes as he bought the red microphone to his lips, Lee Taeyong was without a doubt the hottest creature Taeil had ever laid his eyes on. He had on a thin choker around his neck and those red leather pants didn’t do anything to cover his toned dancer thighs. Taeyong smirked at the crowd and looked at Johnny, was ready to drop the beat at his signal.

                “Are all of you ready to SCREAM?!”

                Taeil let out a shriek without even realizing it and he had to slap himself. The beat came back and with his deep voice, he started rapping and the club went mad. The way he moved on stage like he was a possessed conductor while everyone else was part of his orchestra, moving to his every whim and Taeil couldn’t help but feel like he was under control too. The girls in the club were insane, some of them practically climbing onstage to get a piece of him.

                “One of y’all is going home with me tonight.” Taeyong said at the end of his rap verse, winking at the crowd with a naughty grin across his lips and the crowd at his mercy. Ten looked like he was ready to submit to the devil and Taeil didn’t even notice Doyoung and Jaehyun had disappeared.

                Taeyong ended his performance with an encore rap and when he got off the stage, the club atmosphere instantly felt empty, like everyone was still coming off the high that Taeyong bought. DJ Johnny was back in control and soon everything was bumping, but Taeil was still sitting there, an empty drink in his hand and his mind replaying Taeyong’s entire performance in his head.

                _Lee. Tae. Yong._

**********************

                Taeil, Ten and Doyoung and Jaehyun went home earlier than expected. After Johnny’s performance, Ten said he was bored and wanted to go home. “The other guys don’t do it as well as Johnny does.” He said. Taeil didn’t even bother hiding his joy when they finally got to go home and rest.

                The next morning Taeil got up early for a morning jog. It’s something he does every Sunday while the whole neighbourhood was quiet and no one would disturb him. He left the house early and jogged out of his neighbourhood and into the next one. Just as he stopped to catch his breath for a bit, he found a puppy with a collar whimpering under a bench.

                “Hey puppy.” Taeil bent down to try and coax the poor pup out of hiding. “Are you lost?”

                The little brown and black beagle puppy was whimpering and shivering under the seat. With a careful hand, Taeil stretched his arm under the seat to scoop the puppy in his hand, slowly bringing it out from hiding.

                “You must have gotten loose from your leash.” Taeil found the hook still on its collar. The puppy yelped a little, moving up to lick Taeil’s face.

                “Ruby?! Ruby?!” Taeil heard a frantic voice calling in the air, and the puppy in his arms yelped again, barking for its owner. Ruby’s owner appeared around the corner, running towards poor Ruby.

                “Ruby! Ruby!” the stranger scooped up Ruby from Taeil’s arms. “I was so worried I lost you!”

                _Oh. My. God._ Taeil couldn’t breathe as he stared at Ruby’s owner in a mix of shock and horror. Ruby’s owner was Lee Taeyong, the same, handsome and incredibly sexy rapper from the night before, and holy shit he looks even more handsome in person.

                “Thank you so much for finding him.” Taeyong breathed, soothing the over-excited puppy in his arms. “His leash broke and he ran away from me so quickly I couldn’t catch him.”

                “You’re Lee Taeyong.” Taeil mumbled like a possessed zombie who just saw God.

                “Uh yeah, that’s me. How did you know my name?”

                “I saw you at Club NCT last night.” Taeil said, still feeling the shock in his bones. Taeyong was wearing a simple black T-shirt and a warm brown jacket with running shorts. There was no makeup on his face and his hair wasn’t styled or anything. There was something so simple and soft about the way he looked and Taeil could hardly believe he was even real. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing.

                “That’s nice.” Taeyong smiled shyly.

                “I’m sorry if I’m staring it’s just…” Taeil breathed. “I’m a little star-struck. I saw you last night and now you are here in front of me.”

                _Yeah even I know that sounded pathetic. Nice job Moon Taeil._

                “Do you live around here?” Taeyong asked.

                “Yes, in the next neighbourhood. I jog around this place in the morning.”

                “Oh yeah, I have seen you before sometimes.” Taeyong said, petting Ruby in his arms. “My house is just up there. Would you like to come in?”

                “What? Oh no I…”

                “Oh please do. It’s the least I can do for you since you found Ruby for me.”

                “O..okay.” Taeil had to slap himself again. He couldn’t believe this was happening at all. He followed Taeyong up the road and over to his house. Taeyong lived in a modest two-storey place with white walls and a small flower garden. It was what was inside the house that surprised Taeil the most.

                The house was small, simple and clean. It had a very homey feel to it and Taeil was surprised at how neat and organized it was. Ruby was put down and the pup started running into the kitchen.

                “Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Water?”

                “Just water, thanks.” Taeil smiled gratefully. On the wall in his living room, photos of him performing with Johnny, his family and even Ruby adorned the pastel wall just above a small mantle where he had a collection of action figures and even plastic figures of cartoon characters.

                _How adorable! And so unlike him._

                “Johnny is still asleep. He’s my housemate.” Taeyong handed him a glass of water.

                “Do you guys always perform together?”

                “Only recently. We used to sing a lot together when we were in college.” Taeyong explained. “He sleeps late by the time he returns from the club, so he doesn’t get up till noon at most.”

                “Is that his girlfriend?” Taeil pointed to one of the photos on the wall.

                “That’s his sister. Johnny is too gay to have a girlfriend.” Taeyong snickered, his nose crinkling cutely.

                _Gay huh?_ Taeil smiled internally. If Ten knew he was here, he would have to start polishing his shoes and kissing every inch of skin to _beg_ him for information.

                “So he doesn’t just pick up chicks at the club?”

                “Oh no.” Taeyong shook his head. “That’s something we say to get the crowd going. I’m a one-person-only kind of guy, so…”

                “And that person can be a man?”

                Taeyong blushed shyly, tipping his head down. Lee Taeyong, the man who rapped about bitched and side hoes was actually _blushing_. He was turning pink, the warm shade spreading across his alabaster skin. He looked so incredibly beautiful, almost ethereal.

                Taeyong and Taeil adjourned to the kitchen, where they sat down at the white marble counter, talking about all sorts of things. Taeil noticed all the exotic herbs he had on display and found out that Taeyong was attending culinary school and getting ready to open his own restaurant someday. He put out several mixtapes of his rap and used the money to fund his school fees.

                “It’d be a dream of mine to have a café where you get to serve good food and good music.”

                “I’m just surprised that you could rap _and_ cook.”

                “People find me surprising all the time. I guess my alter ego depends on when and who you are talking to.” Taeyong shrugged. “Probably that part of me that raps is more interesting than the other part. If I just told you I was a culinary arts student you would think I was dull.”

                “Oh no I don’t think that at all.” Taeil shook his head. “As a matter of fact, I’m an accountant, so you’re talking to Captain Dull of the Boring Ship liner.”

                “You’re not dull.” Taeyong defended, his beautiful brown eyes shining at Taeil. “I think you’re pretty cool.”

                _Lee Taeyong thinks I’m cool. Oh my god I cannot believe this._

                Taeyong, who seemingly lives a cooler life in the fast lane, is secretly an introvert who loves reading, watching cartoons, playing with his dog and cooking. Lee Taeyong, with his dark eyes, sexy smile and sinful hips, is actually a shy boy with a cute blush on his face and soft puppy like eyes. Taeyong, who looks like he couldn’t give a rat’s ass about people and could make women drop their panties with a snap of a finger, cries watching sappy dramas and could not hide his excited tone of voice when talking. There couldn’t be a bigger paradox than Lee Taeyong and Taeil was falling so dangerously for him.

                This may be the biggest risk Moon Taeil had ever taken in his life.

                “It was so nice to meet you.” Taeyong gushed as he walked Taeil to his front door.

                “Same here. I feel like I know you more now, as a friend even.” Taeil smiled. He really did enjoy himself with Taeyong that morning.

                “If you don’t mind,” Taeyong said. “Maybe we can meet up more often?”

                “Me? You would want to hang out with boring old me?” Taeil laughed.

                “Boring sounds safe.” Taeyong smiled. “And there’s nothing wrong with safe.”

**********************

                “I don’t believe this, you’re actually the one bringing me to the club now?” Ten cackled as Taeil dragged him across the club to the other end. “What happened to you?”

                “I want to introduce you to a friend of mine.” Taeil said, knocking on the door. He flashed a card to the guard at the door and went in, pulling Ten with him.

                “Hey Taeyong!”

                “Taeil!”

                “You know Lee Taeyong?!?!?!?!?” Ten stared at him in shock. Taeyong wrapped an arm around Taeil’s, kissing him on the cheek softly as Ten’s jaw unhinged and his tongue rolled out on the floor in Hanna-Barbera cartoon fashion.

                “Well, we might be more than friends now.” Taeil grinned, watching Ten go from shocked to elated in a span of 10 seconds. “But that’s not the point, someone here really wants to meet you.”

                “Who?”

                “Hi, I’m Johnny.” Johnny appeared from behind.

                “Oh my…It’s Johnny…”  and a body slumped to the ground.

                “Ten?! Wake up!” Taeil bent down to shake the unconscious boy. Did Ten seriously just _pass out_ like that?!

                “Why does this always happen? I’m obviously too good-looking for my own good.”

                “Shut up Johnny.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you can't figure out I am in love with Lee Taeyong. Spread the word LOL  
> please do give kudos and leave comments!


End file.
